thearknmythosfandomcom-20200214-history
Ryael Morrow
Ryael'ayre Morrow (commonly known as Ryael) is a top tier Risen. Formerly an Arkn Bard, they possess the violin known as Ashling Telma: the Violin Strung With Gold And Honey, with which they can amplify channelled Ethric energy, via the technique of Ethric Instrument channeling. They are the main protagonist of Bard of the Black Violin. History First (Human) Life Nothing is known about Ryael's first life as a human. However, they seem to have done things they are not proud of. Second (Dekn) Life Nothing is known about Ryael's Dekn life so far. Third (Arkn) Life In their Arkn life, Ryael'ayre's was born to a songspinner by the name of Barachiel and a veil dancer from Shallus named Palaiah. Their name meant "Silk Dreams" (or "Dream of the Dancing Veils"). Ryael was raised as a Traveler. They were selectively mute, seldom speaking aloud. Ryael's childhood best friend (and Inkaal'sen) was Miriam Mag'dal. The two were inseparable until the day Miriam asked Ryael to help her search for the legendary sword of the Blue-Eyed Knight. They succeeded, but at great loss: on the journey, Miriam's crush, a girl named Marceline, was killed; Miriam immediately set out to avenge her death and slaughter her killer (whom she believed to be Gav'reel Irinith) with Reignbreaker. Ryael held Gav'reel as he died, hearing his last spoken words: "I forgive you". Miriam was arrested and enslaved, and through the murder Ryael obtained Reignbreaker for themself. Ryael went on to learn the ways of Ethric instrument channeling, soon crafting their signature weapon: Ashling Telma, the Black Violin. An unknown incident earned Ryael'ayre the title "Eld'strixa Monachiel" (which translated into Erisian means "the Bard-Emperor/Poet-Emperor Monachiel"). From there, Ryael'ayre became a wandering bard, travelling far and wide and making themself a figure of legend. In time, however, Miriam broke free from her imprisonment and challenged the newly crowned Bard-Emperor Ryael to a duel. It is in this duel that Ryael'ayre killed Miriam. From there, Ryael continued doing good deeds until one incident left many dead and left them disgraced. Unable to summon the Black Violin that brought them such acclaim, they gained a new title: "The Dancer Delgaliel." Ryael'ayre took to performing traditional Arkn dances in many cities, in the hope of earning enough money to keep themself alive just one more day. They traveled from city to city, atoning for their horrible deed, until they were eventually slaughtered by Gavreel's descendant, Amartas. Thus passed Ryael'ayre from the world...until they proved themselves, becoming Risen and being reborn as Ryan Morrow. Fourth (Risen) Life Born Ryan Morrow on February 20th, 1994, they were raised by Robert Morrow until his disappearance. Ryael found a violin their father had been keeping from them, and learned how to play it. From there, Ryael's Arkn memories began to awaken, along with their old Arkn powers. When their Arkn memories returned, they took up their old name of Ryael. Gallery IMG 20170705 201921.jpg| Ryael holding Reignbreaker. Category:Characters Category:Universe X Category:Humans Category:Arkn Category:Characters (Universe X) Category:Humans (Universe X) Category:Eelekti Category:Arkn (Universe X) Category:Risen Category:Protagonists